A Christmas Mission
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: When Kashi gets a mission to ‘rescue’ a kidnapped reindeer, Kashi doesn’t think anything about it… However, he is shocked to find out which reindeer needs the help… KakaIru Kaka-Hound, Iru-Reindeer
1. Prologue

**A Christmas Mission**

**By** _Arctic Kitten_

**Summary:** _When Kashi gets a mission to 'rescue' a kidnapped reindeer, Kashi doesn't think anything about it… However, he is shocked to find out which reindeer needs the help… KakaIru_

**Author's Note:** _DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry to all my readers for not uploading any of my OTHER stories. I WILL get to them! I promise! But on another note, I actually whipped this story up in one afternoon. The beginning of it at least. But I desperately wanted to have a X-Mass story! SO HERE IT IS!!!_

_Santa's Reindeer Mishap_

**--- --- ---**

**(**_I_**)**

**Name**: _Kakashi Hatake_

**Age:** _19_

**Clan type:** _Silvery Albino, short haired, hunting dog_

--- --- ---

Kakashi leaned against the windowpane of his small apartment, reading his Icha Icha paradise novel for the sixth time that month. He was already on the last chapter when a mourning dove interrupted him. It landed beside him and let out a soft coo, a little note was attached to the bird's leg. Kakashi, not wanting to stop reading, ignored it until the bird decided to land in his hair. With a mournful sigh, Kakashi snapped the novel shut and glanced up with his single visible eye. The bird looked down at him from its perch and titled its head cutely.

"**What does the old feline want **_**now**_**?"** he said as he offered his arm to the bird. It flapped and landed upon his out stretched arm and then extended its foot for Kakashi. With the other hand, Kakashi detached the note and gave the bird a seed before it flew off in a hurry. Watching the mourning dove fly away, the silver haired man opened the little note.

Note: _A rank, starting immediately! Solo mission, __come to my office__. DO NOT BE LATE!_

--- --- ---

**(**_II_**)**

**Name:**_ Tsunade_

**Age:** _52_

**Clan Type**:_ Long haired blond, Sandy colored mountain lion_

--- --- ---

Kakashi arrived at the busty feline's office five minutes late and as he began to slip into the office, an unhappy voice stopped him,

"**Are you **_**tryin**_**g to piss me off **_**Hatake**_**?"** the Hokage turned her chair around to face the silver haired dog. The hunting dog gave her one of his charming smiles and scratched the back of his head.

"**Well you see-"** A flick of a sandy colored cat ear stopped the hunter.

"_**Shut your mouth Hatake**_**, I don't have time for your excuses."** The feline's light brown eyes were dark and angry. **"Don't be late again. This mission is urgent." **She continued looking away from the silver haired hunting dog. Kakakshi looked at her with a serious face.

"**It won't happen again."** He said as he sat on the window sill. **"What is so important about this mission, Hokage-sama?" **The feline glanced up at the door, Kakashi's eyes fallowed. The door opened and a spiky, white haired man with red lines going down his face, walked into the room, his arms folded. Kakashi raised the single eyebrow showing at the man's appearance.

"**Jiraiya you already know Hatake Kakashi,"** spoke Tsunade pointing to the stunned silver haired man.

"**Yea, we know each other."** A smirk played upon the older man's face.

--- --- ---

**(**_III_**)**

**Name:** _Jiraiya_

**Age:** _53_

**Clan Type:** _Human_

--- --- ---

"**Santa... lost one of his…. **_**Reindeer**_**?"** Kakashi spoke under his breath, yet the older man could still hear him.

"**Not lost, brat, someone snatched him…"** The older man snorted. **"Embarrassed to say this but, right under my nose too… I mean, I am a human yet I do know my way around." **He looked at the silver haired hunting dog. Kakashi blinked and looked up at the older man.

"**But he isn't one of the ones who pull your slay?" **

Jiraiya nodded. **"Then… Why is he so impor-"**

"**He might not be one of my pullers, but he is one of my best helpers, brat**." He stated closing his eyes and crossing his arms again. **"Not to mention he is practically loved by everyone."** When Jiraiya finished he looked up at Kakashi, eyes locking with that single stony blue eye. **"If he isn't found, the others won't be able to fly."**

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow for the umpteenth time that day.

--- --- ---

Jiraiya was none to be one of the most powerfulest humans in the entire fire country. His powers were known by everyone. Yet, he also had another secret. He was the man named Santa Clause. When winter would come, he moved up to the mountains of the fire country and stay there with his helpers and reindeer who were able to fly. Only a few knew how and it took awhile for them to figure out who was able to fly or not. However, that is where the missing reindeer came in.

Jiraiya had found this reindeer on accident. The reindeer wasn't the strongest so he wasn't able to pull Jiraiya's slay when it became Christmas. But, he had a talent. He was able to pick out the reindeer who could fly before they even had their first trial run. This young reindeer had saved Jiraiya years of failure.

"**So what is this reindeer's name?"** asked Kakashi finally after hours of silence. At first Jiraiya didn't speak.

"**His name is Umino Iruka."** Jiraiya said trudging through knee high snow.

Kakashi stopped in mid step in the snow, his perfect pointed ears twitched at the name. His heart thudded painfully against his chest. He recognized that name. **"Do you know him?"** Jiraiya asked, snapping Kakashi out of his stupor. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya who had stopped walking to and was now looking over his shoulder at the silvery hunting dog. Kakashi looked down the snow as he answered.

"**Yea... Well not really. Acquaintances."** An image of Iruka's sweet smile flashed in Kakashi's mind and his ears went down a bit.

A strange, strong surge of worry flooded Kakashi's scenes. Before Kakashi had become a part of Tsunade's fighting force he had been assigned to kill the very person he now fallows. Yet it failed and he ended up being the only one in his squad to survive. Yet, in the icy cold of winter it didn't look good for the silvery albino. However that changed when a young reindeer had found him. With no antlers Kakashi had mistaken the reindeer to be female but he was corrected quickly after the first misassumption.

Kakashi had stayed with the reindeer for a month and in that time, the two had gotten along. But no one knew this because Kakashi wanted it like that. No one had to know. Just like how no one had to know that he was crushing on the reindeer. That sweet smile, his motherly ways and that flaring temper just pulled the hunter's heart strings. Not to mention the way the reindeer looked in human form. Bronze skin and large brown eyes, Kakashi suddenly found himself daydreaming about the reindeer, shameful images clouded his mind and that image of Iruka's sweet smile were replaced by shameful positions Kakashi wanted Iruka to be in. In the meantime, Jiraiya watched as emotions washed upon the other's face. A smirk played upon his face. Jiraiya's plan had to work and if it did, he and Kakashi would get their own wish Christmas Wish. Well, it was the day before Christmas Eve and if everything went as planned, Kakashi would find Iruka the night before Christmas.

**--- --- ---**

**Kitten:** Merry X-Mass and Happy Holidays everyone! I am dying to get to the next chapter! Can someone say X-Mass SMEX!? –_giggles_- Tell me what you think! This is just the beginning.

Also if you want this story to go beyond two chapters please let me know! I was also planning on making a story about how the two met! There might be smut in that one too! –_Mental Yaoi Detective Kitty smiles broadly_-

CHAPTER 1: Into The Rut


	2. Stuck in a Rut

**A Christmas Mission**

**By** _Arctic Kitten_

**Summary:** _When Kashi gets a mission to 'rescue' a kidnapped reindeer, Kashi doesn't think anything about it… However, he is shocked to find out which reindeer needs the help… KakaIru_

Author's Note: I didn't get any reviews on the last chap but I don't care I am working on this so yea! This will be the last chap! Unless you, the readers, say they want more! Prequels will be arranged if you say so! -smiles-

_Into the Rut_

"**So he was in the garden?"** asked Kakashi looking around the large area, where several people furries were wondering around working. But Kakashi could tell that something was terribly bothering them all.

"**That's the last place he was seen." **Jiraiya said as he put a long pipe into his mouth and puffed it slowly. Kakashi looked up at the older man and noticed that there were two emotions mixed together. Two emotions that should not be put together, but he could pinpoint what type of emotions they were.

"**How long has he been gone?"**

"**About 7 hours."** Kakashi looked at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow.

'_That's it?'_ he asked to himself. Yet, somehow Jiraiya could read his mind because the old man glared at Kakashi.

"**I can't have my reindeer refuse to fly. Iruka must be found before Christmas Eve."** He stated angrily. **"The reindeer have to be calm or their landing will be harsh and to noisy for me to get around quietly."** Then Kakashi understood and nodded in understanding.

"**Can you take me where he was last seen?"** Jiraiya nodded.

"**Thought you would have never asked."** He stated as he walked passed Kakashi, with a brisk walk.

--- --- ---

Kakashi knelt down to where Jiraiya had said Iruka was last standing before he disappeared. Kakashi wanted to sniff out but with the old man behind him, looking over his shoulder constantly, it was a bit distracting. Finally looking behind him he motioned with a swift nod of his head for Jiraiya to leave.

"**The scent is faint but I do smell it."** He said as he shifted into his human form. How could he forget such a scent anyway, honey and the forest mixed together it was totally Iruka's smell.. With a hint of Cinnamon. Jiraiya looked eager but something did not seem right about this type of eager, but Kakashi pushed it aside again. **"I'll contact you when I actually get close to him." **He spoke as he pulled off his mask in his hound form. His sleek, slender built body was covered in a thin layer of silvery white fur. He resembled Anubis. With his pointed ears, Kakashi did not give any warning before surging forward into the snow.

--- --- ---

Kakashi slipped through the snowy forest. He was on the trail. The reindeer seemed to have struggled a great deal. And his attackers didn't think they would have to worry about the trial because of the snow and how constant it fell. But with Kakashi's nose it was practically impossible to go without being detected.

With a keen sense of where Iruka was. Kakashi hid behind a pine tree. With his silver coat, he was hidden easily. Peering from behind the trunk of the tree, Kakashi saw a hidden den like cabin. The cabin part was built in a cave, only the front of the house actually showed. Noticing that the place was to calm, Kakashi pulled up his patch and scanned the place. The strange thing was… There was not even a single trap except to the entrance and windows of the building.

Kakashi snorted at this… This was really off and way to easy.

--- --- ---

Kakashi crept into the den-like-cabin. He was in his hound form. As he drew closer to the living room, or what Kakashi believed was the living room, he could smell Iruka in the air. However, something was off, Iruka's scent was musky, almost heavy with something. Kakashi's pointed ears twitched to see if he could hear something. His noise twitched as he smelt the air again before attentively walking forward. The door was left ajar, Kakashi could only see a bit of movement. Kakashi stopped every time he saw movement but after the fourth time Kakashi recognized that there were no one to come after him so he walked up to the door and peeked into the room.

What he saw nearly made his jaw drop in complete shock…..

--- --- ---

**Kitten:** _Alright I know I said I would have a smex scene in this chap but I wanted to break it up, so the next chap will be all SMUT! I PROMISE!!_

_Chap 2:__** Santa's Present **_


End file.
